Each year in United States, there are numerous highway fatalities and injuries in traffic crashes. Distraction is an important factor in traffic accidents, as accidents are often caused within seconds of a lack of attention.
Several obstacle-detection systems are presently on the market for driver assistance and use different technology as radar, lidar, ultrasonic and also machine vision. However, none of these technologies is standard on a volume model as they are relatively expensive. Ultrasonic systems for parking assistance have a non-negligible penetration in the market, but the performance of this technology is not enough to be useful for other applications like adaptive cruise controlling, blind spot monitoring, pre-crash systems.
Sensoring data is a key element for driver assistance systems and its value is based on performance, integration, cost, reliability and durability.